


Immortals

by Monchild01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Dragons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, HQ Rarepair Week, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Lost Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mortality, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Past Relationship(s), Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Sugawara Koushi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Swearing, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monchild01/pseuds/Monchild01
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was the sun God Apollo and he didn't want to have any kind of relationship with humans, after seeing what happens to a God when the said human dies. But the universe has another plan for the God.Ushijima Wakatoshi was a warrior, he would fight for his kingdom but also for his God, that would never change. Besides that his life was simple and Ushijima thought it wouldn't change, but he was completely wrong.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Iwaizumi Hajime/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. 0.

Hii, welcome!!

○First of all English is not my birth language so please forgive me for any mistakes! 

○ This is a RARE PAIR FIC!! if you don't like the pairings in this fic, please leave. Don't leave mean comments or stuff like that okay? I'm warning before everything starts. 

○I absolutely love greek mythology so that what the fic is based on but I will say it now, it's very different from the real mythology. I shaped it to fit what I wanted to do with this fic, so the Gods mentioned here ARE NOT THE SAME AS THE GREEK MYTHOLOGY WE ALL KNOW!!! I'm talking about they did, personality, etc.

○ The characters that are the gods in this fic will be called by their greek name and their human ones!

○ If you have any questions please don't hesitate to comment or go to my dm! I'll do my best to explain!

○ If you like please don't forget to leave comments and hit the star!!! And share this too if you like it!!

○ There will be another characters but those are the ones who needs a little explanation!

Now for the Gods!!

Oikawa Tooru as Apollo   
Akaashi Keiji as Artemis   
Kuroo Tetsuro as Hades   
Iwaizume Hajime as Ares  
Sugawara Koushi as Athena   
Matsukawa Issei as Hermes   
Kiyoko Shimizu as Hera  
Tanaka Ryunosuke as Zeus  
Nobuyuki Kai as Hipnos


	2. 1.

Being a God was boring but Tooru was used to it by now after so many centuries sitting in the sky while watching the human world, watching them raise empires just to watch them burn to ashes after a few years. Silly little things humans are, they fall in love just to get their heart broken only to heal and it again, raise empires just to burn at the very end. And lets not begin talking about how fragile they are, one wrong move and puf they´re gone. Other Gods sometimes fell in love with the creations of Zeus but Tooru knew better than that, he had to hug his best friend while the other suffer from the lost of his beloved, Iwaizumi Hajime cried, wailed and screamed until nothing come out of his mouth, until his mouth tasted like blood with the faint touch of sadness and sorrow for his human lover. Hajime had to watch him get sick and eventually die, he spent the next 2 centuries mourning for his Semi and when the 3 centurie began, rage filled every pore of his skin, every inch of his bones and he lost completely the sense of good and bad and started a war that only Gods could ended it Apollo, Athena and Hades were the ones who had to put an end to the war, when Ares came back to his senses and saw what he had done the regret dripped out of him, he did the best he could to repair everything. But Hajime was still hurting and he knew that this pain would never go away he didn’t care about that if that meant that Semi would be close to him. Every night he lays in his bed, the place were he held Semi close to his chest smelling like fresh flowers. He dreamed about the day he met the gray haired man, his love, his light.  
  
“ After a vicious fight with the giants twin brothers Aloadae, Ares managed to escape from the place he was being kept and runed away as fast as he could, even if he was extremely hurt. He end up in a field of flowers and it was beautiful place, he tried to take a big breath of air but his ribs hurted at the motion and his body finally gave out after the adrenaline was completely gone. After a short awhile his vision was starting to get blurred and he heard someone waling in his direction, Hajime tried to move to defend himself, but his body wasn’t responding, he prepared himself for what was abou to come but instead he heard faintly “ oh my god” something falling in the ground sounded like a basket maybe, he wasn’t sure and a guy suddenly appeared in his field of vision. Hajime felt his heart skip a beat, the guy was extremely beautiful and with the sun behind him he looked like an angel, and maybe he was, an angel who was about to take Iwaizume with him to the champs elysees and he didn’t mind that not at all. Ares finally noticed that his angel was talking to him and he gathered all the strength he had to pay attention and eventually answer.  
  
“ … okay?” he only heard the final part  
  
“I'm sorry could you repeat what you just said?” his voice came out rough and raspy, the relief was clear in the angel´s face, so he was worried!  
  
“ I asked if you are okay, and before that I asked what happened to you! Do you need help to stand? Are you too hurt?” the angel asked eagerly.  
  
“ Fine , fine I'm not but I won't die… I believe” the last part I mumbled to myself or at least I thought because the angel's face transformed to an mortified one  
  
“ you believe?? Oh Gods give me strength! Come on, my house is just a few miles a away, I have things that can help you, and by the way, who are you?” he asked while standing in front of my holding his hand out to me, with a groan I reached out for the hand and surprisingly he was strong enough to help me stand, he passed my right arm across his shoulders and with the other hand he held my waist.  
  
“ you don’t know who am I? I asked weakly, the angel looked puzzled.  
  
“I should?” he asked with a little smile.  
  
“ I suppose not. I'm Hajime Iwaizumi, and you my angel?” only when his face became a light shade of red I realized what I said, well I can blame it on the blood loss and be grateful to Zeus that Apollo wasn’t here to hear it, or else I would spend the rest of the eternity with him making fun of me. He clear his throat and answered.  
  
“ Nice to meet you Iwaizume-san, my name is Semi Eita. And I would like very much to know why you appeared on my field bleeding on my white roses and almost unconscious.” he smiled at me in the end and I only nodded. Semi Eita, such a beautiful name.”  
  
After that day Iwaizumi kept coming back to see Semi, his best friend Oikawa alerted him of the danger of loving a human, a mortal but the older didn’t listen. Eventually he told Semi his identity and the other didn’t care he loved Hajime with every single fiber of his being, it didn’t change that he was a God. He sure got worried every time they weren’t together but he never regreted saving Ares that day. And one day Hajime proposed and of course Semi said yes, their wedding was simple, full of white roses and lilies, the only guests on Semi side were Kenjiro, his younger brother, and their mother Fumiko. On Iwaizumi side, Tooru and his twin Keiji (Tooru insisted in being his best man it's not like Iwaizumi had anyone else in mind) Kuroo, Sugawara and Hanamaki, Matsukawa. It was a lovely wedding, Zeus had blessed the wedding with no clouds on the sky with delicate wind and Apollo made sure to make that the sun was bright and high. After 10 happily years the universe decide to take the happiness away. Semi got seriously ill and nothing could be done for him. In his dying bed he asked to Hajime to be happy, to find love again.  
  
“ I'll forever love you my love. You were my happiness, brought light and love to my life, this last 10 years were without a doubt the best years of my life. I regret absolutely nothing and I never will, Hajime I may not be by your side physically but I always will be in your heart the same you´re in my. Never forget that okay? Never. I love you till the end of the world Hajime and I´ll love you after that.” And he closed his eyes forever, leaving his husband crying and Tooru decided to take him away, take him back to the sky. When Ares finally fell asleep Apollo went back to earth to finish everything, he asked Hades to take Semi's soul in safety to the champs elysees and the other god agreed.  
  
After seeing what loving a mortal does to a God Tooru wanted to avoid every kind of relationship, he wanted to avoid a heartbreak, the pain of loss. Iwaizumi got better after 3 centuries but Tooru knew him, he wasn’t completely fine and he had a feeling that he would never be totally fine. He was shaked from his mind by the knock on his door and before he could answer whoever it was behind it the door was abruptly open by Hades, Tooru rolled his eyes as he watched the god of the dead walk into his study room with a silk red button up shirt and black leather pants with black combat boots, Apollo asked what he was doing in the sky.

“I wanted to see my favorite nephew! What kind of question is that?” he sounded hurt but Apollo knew him way to well.

“ Say the truth Tetsu-chan, you know I don’t fall for that.” He said grinning. It was Kuroo´s time to roll his eyes.

“ I was bored, better now?” he said sitting in the chair in front of the one Tooru was seated before.

“ Don’t you have a job to do Tooru-san?” his uncle asked, it was weird to think that Kuroo was indeed his uncle but they don´t bring it up, he looks the same age as Tooru, and has been like that for many centuries and always will be. Gods didn’t age after all, once they reached maturity they stop aging, usually around 25/26 years old.

“ And I do Tetsu-chan, but if you didn’t notice yet, the moon is up. If you came to brag about work now you came to the wrong twin.” Apollo answered with a giggle that turned into a full loud laugh when Kuroo´s eyes almost popped out of his skull and turned to the big window in Oikawa study room. Seeing the dark night full of stars and the moon in it´s highest full, bright and calming, just like the God who is responsible and connected to it. His twin brother Keiji, he missed his brother they haven’t seen each other in a while. Artemis were busy training his new huntresses, Tooru made a mental note to send an crow to his brother later asking to meet and spend some time together.

“ What about you Tetsu-chan, don’t you have work to do? I heard that the underworld never stop.” He asked in a snarky tone and it was answered with high pitched laugh that it was so not fitting the god of the underworld.

“ Don’t worry about my kingdomTooru-san, Kai has everything under control so I can visit my beloveds.” Toore felt sorry for Hipnos, must be a pain to work with Kuroo.  
  
“ I´m visiting Keiji after here so don’t worry I wont be here for a long time. Oh I almost forget, I met Hermes at the entry he was in a rush so he asked me to deliver you a message.” Hades said getting up and walking trought the room.

“So? What was the message Mattsun had to deliver me?” Tooru asked confused.

“ Your father wants to know why you haven’t been attending your temples more regularly.” Tetsuro said with a serious tone, a God couldn’t be away from his temples for long, or even worse, barely listen to the prayers of people who worshiped them. And Apollo knew that.

“…” Tooru felt his mouth dry, he didn’t meant to spend so much time in the sky he really didn’t. Despite not being very affectionate towards mankind he cared about his devotees.

“Tooru, you do a good job, really. I know you´re not one of those Gods who loves to be around the humans, but it´s your job. And after all you actually do a good one so please keep that in mind, don’t stay up here too much.” Hades talked in a caring tone placing his hand in Tooru´s should and squeezing a little, although he was the God of death he was surprisingly touchy, he loved and cared about his family, he was a funny person with a big heart. Even if Apollo didn’t say out loud he appreciate and loved the older male.

“ I know Tetsu-chan, when I´m up here I lose track of time. But don’t worry I´ll come down today.” He assured with a big smile and a wink, his trade mark gesture, that made Kuroo scoff and roll his eyes.  
  
“ Well message delivered, I´ll be going now. I have a hunter to hug very tightly.” He said with a grin and Oikawa laughed, the God was probably going to be punched or worse kicked where it hurts the most, his twin wasn’t a skinship fan, not with other beings, he only allowed the touches of their mother and Tooru.  
  
“ Good luck with that! Now go, I need to have my beauty sleep.” Tooru said passing a hand trough his shine brown hair.

“ So you must be not having a good sleep.” Kuroo said with a frown, and Tooru turned to him confused.

“ What do you mean?” asked Apollo

“ I see no beauty on your face my sun.” Hades said with a poisonous smile, the younger flipped him off by showing a hand gesture not appropriate to a God. Kuroo had half the mind to look offended but mostly looked amused, he left with a wave hand and a flying kiss.  
  
When the door closed behind Hades Tooru sighed, he had to pack. He kept thinking what may have changed in his absence, if he is luck the little fairy that lived in the florest behind his official temple in Tokyo was still around to keep him company, or maybe his older brother was in the temple a few blocks away from his. The Gods had many temples around the world built around small or large villages, but they could choose one to spend most of their time, well, most of them could spend time in temples.  
Hades for example, he had an official temple, but he was not there. He didn't have many devotees and if Oikawa was being sincere he thought that was bullshit, being a god takes a lot of work, but being a god of the underworld? With people dying every minute? Work never stops or has had a break, people should be more grateful.  
Inside his room he started to get everything he needed to go to his temple, mostly things for his skin and hair, he didn’t care so much about cloths, he always sticks to the basic anyway. Tooru only liked to dress himself in a fancy way when he had special occasions to attend. But nevertheless his room was a mess, he stopped in the middle and sighed for what it felt the 20 time already, his hand automatically shoot up to his neck, were his moon silver shaped necklace rested between his collarbones. It was a gift from their mother, Hera when he and Keiji reached maturity, he still remember the soft tone of his mom when she gave them to him and his brother.  
  
“ Mom, why did you gave me the sun necklace, aren’t I the God of the moon?” Keiji asked confused, his brother had the same confused expression. Hera chuckled and sign for them to sit in front of her. The twins sat down immediately and both put their heads in her legs, and she started to touch the soft locks. They had grown so much, they became such beautiful boys and Kiyoko was so proud of her youngest sons, she knew they would do great things in the future. They spent a little while enjoying their mother caress before she started talking in a quiet and yet sweet tone.

“So my beautiful boy, so that none of you forget one little thing, one very important one.” Both boys got up to look at her face, with similar expressions and messy hair, Apollo always the most curious one asked.

“Wich little thing mom?? Don’t do this suspense thing you know we don’t handle that well!” the brunette exclaimed and his brother laughed.

“No Tooru, not “we” it’s a you thing, you are the curious one between us two.” Artemis said with a smile and his brother rolled his eyes because it was true. Hera was laughing at her boy attitude.

“ Never one without the other. And before you ask, means that you can never be complete without the other. The moon can´t shine without the sun, and the sun can´t never shine alone. You two represent the equilibrium of the world.”  
  
It was written behind the necklace actually, he never took it off. Whenever he felt nervous, anxious or sad he would cling onto the necklace to ground himself, and now became a habit. And too because he remember of his other half, he likes to think that is his better half, Keiji is the most calm and centered of the both of them while he is loud and easy going.

‘Maybe Kei would think is better to go to my temple than here, maybe Iwa-chan would stop by too!’ he thought while finishing packing. Apollo checked if everything was okay, if he locked the whole place after seeing everything was in place and locked, went to his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin our journey!


	3. 2.

The moon was bright as always and Keiji was proud of his work. He turned his focus back on the field where his new huntresses were training the youngest among them was a petite girl with blond hair, Hitoka Yachi she was a very anxious girl when she started but the other girls were helping her. Artemis thought about introducing them to his mother but it´s better to wait a while or else she will want to adopt them all and his father wouldn´t stop her, he could never denial anything to his wife and they had to many kids already. A thick dark mist appeared inside the forest spiraling of the ground the archers turned in it´s the direction and shoot, the wooden arrow flew across the dark night right into the mist then the a figure emerged out of it, smiling like a cat who caught the canary, holding one arrow that was pointed towards his heart. Keiji rolled his eyes Kuroo always had a thing for dramatic entrance, just like his brother.  


“Don't worry girls, this is no monster. That's Hades.” Artemis said walking through the field towards Hades the girls gasped and bowed respectfully and apologized, Kuroo returned the gesture.

  
“ I'm he one who should be apologizing” Kuroo walked out of the forest to meet Keiji inside de field.

  
“ Artemis! My beloved nephew! I missed you!” Hades said while pulling the said God into a tight hug. Keiji groaned but let himself be embraced, only for a short time like 10 seconds and then he punched the one hugging him.  


“ OUCH! Why you must be so aggressive my moon?” Kuroo asked holding his stomach sitting on the ground. He always had called Keiji like this and the same goes to Tooru, Keiji was ‘ his moon’ and Tooru ‘his sun’, their mother thought it was cute and mostly fitting so they never complained, they actually like it but they wouldn’t let Hades know of course.

  
“ It's nice to see you Kuroo-san, but why are you here? And stop being so dramatic I didn't punched you that hard.” Keiji said offering his hand to help him get up.  


“Why do I need a reason to come see my precious nephew?”Kuroo asked offended but Artemis only looked at him with a bored expression that easily said “ Bullshit”.  


“Jeez, fine! I was bored and Hipnos has everything in control, I'm not staying for to long. You and your brother know me know me too well.” Kuroo said with a grumpy undertone.  


“ You saw Tooru? How is he? I've been so busy I don’t remember the last time we've talked.” Keiji said sadly, his brother is annoying and loud but he still is his twin they’ve grew up together, Artemis knew how to deal with Apollo, and missed him.

  
“ Yeah, I went there earlier he's fine the same as always. Tooru must be on his way to his temple, your father asked why he has away from there for such long time.” As soon Hades finished talking a black thing fall out the sky right between the two Gods for a moment Artemis was startled but them realized that was Yoshiaki, Apollo's crow and he had a message attached to his leg.  


{ Yahoo~ Keiii-chan~~ I just arrived in Tokyo, come see me when you have a free time!!!! ヾ(๑≧∇≦)ﾉﾞ♥}   
  
Artemis laughed at the poorly drawing, Yoshiaki was resting on his shoulder while Hades caressed his feathers.

  
“Yoshiaki tell him I´ll try to stop by tomorrow morning.” He said helping the bird fly to the sky, it was no surprise that Tooru could actually understand what the crow ‘say’, they could communicate with their sacred animals, Keiji is the only one who talk to Mahina, his beloved deer.

  
“Such a beautiful bird, maybe I should bring Raijin with me next time!” Kuroo said with a thoughtful expression, Keiji felt shivers run down his spine.  


“ Please don’t bring Cerberus with you.” Artemis requested with a annoyed expression.  


“Oh come on! On earth he doesn’t have 3 heads, here he transform into a Doberman so the mortals wont be scared of my baby.” Hades said while pouting, the other male rolled his eyes ‘ he doesn’t act like the god of the dead, if the humans only knew how he acts like a child they wouldn’t be so afraid of him' the Goddess of the hunt thought while rolling his eyes for what it fell like the fourteenth time that night   


“Fine, do whatever you want. But you will be the one who´s going to clean his mess.” Artemis replied with a tone that left no space for argument.  


“Humpf! So be it. Well I´ll be going now it was good to see you Kei, keep doing a good job.” Kuroo said patting the younger on the head.  


“Bye Kuroo-san, have a nice trip.” Keiji answered while adjusting his bow, the God of the underworld went away in the same way he had arrived  


{…}

  
Upon his arrival at the temple Apollo stretched and grunted, before he entered the place he called Yoshiaki to send his brother a message, after the crow took off Tooru finally entered his sacred place. It was a big house, mansion like if you will, marble pillars with high ceiling, with an open structure so the sun light could get in more easily, shades of golden, white and silver were all over the place, painted on the walls, in the carpets, a few musical instruments were placed in the room, palm trees stand tall in front of the temple. Hanging at the entrance of the temple was a coat of arms with a silver bow and arrow with the rising sun surrounded by a laurel branch, signaling that this was the temple of the sun God. After passing the front garden and entering the temple there was the room of prayers where the villagers left offerings on the altar for the God and prayed for or to him, worshiped him. Inside his room (that looked just like the one he had in his house), Apollo started unpacking and organizing everything. After finished Tooru decide to walk around, even tho the room of prayers where the only place were the villagers were allowed, the family of the leader of the village were responsible for the maintenance of the temple.

  
On his walk in the back garden that looked like a little forest because of how much plants, trees and flowers were there, a fountain emerged in the middle of the garden, it was a beautiful place and bring peace to his mind and heart. Apollo found a few letters on the ground they weren´t exactly letters they were silent prayers for love, he was not the God of love but some times he took pity of those who were suffering and he handed them to Afrodite.  


Sitting in the room of prayers were one of the things Apollo liked to do when he was in the temple by himself, he could feel the love, the adoration and gratitude emanating from the walls, the altar, everywhere. While Tooru was relaxing he heard a loud noise coming from the backyard, Apollo stood up and pulled his bow and was ready to shoot but sensed that whatever it was meant no danger so he put his weapon away, Tooru heard a scream and suddenly he was tacked to the floor by the screaming creature.

  
“TOORU-SAN!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!” Tooru looked down to his chest and saw the mop of bright orange hair and the tips of wings.

“ Shou-chan! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Could you please get up so I can hug you properly?” Apollo asked patting the younger boy still firmly pressed against his chest, Hinata Shouyou was a light fairy that lived in the forest behind Apollo´s temple. They have been friends since the day Apollo choose this temple to be his official one, Hinata kept him company. Tooru may be the God of the sun but the younger boy sure tried to outstand him with his bright, energetic, warm and lovely personality it was always a blast have the fairy around. When Shouyou got of him Tooru could see better how the fairy had change in these past month he still was short way smaller than the God, his hair had grown and he had gained more freckles probably for staying in the sun way to long, the same pair of big shining orange eyes; Hinata was wearing a simple black shorts, his wings came of his back out of his orange shirt, Tooru always thought that his wings were beautiful, long and transparent, with random delicate drawings, they had a little glow that kinda looked like glitter that every time he flied this “glitter” leaved a trailed behind him. 

"When did you arrived ?? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I would've made you a gift!!" The fairy said flying around the God, Tooru chuckled, 'that boy has so many energy that I bet he could power up a entire city'

" I'm sorry I didn't talked you this last months I was busy up there, I just arrived and don't worry about the gift. You know your presence is enough for me!" The tallest said with a grin and his trade mark wink, the other boy laughed and asked to Tooru tell him the news and why he was back so suddenly. They went to the kitchen to have some tea while talking. 

♡♡♡

Hinata's wings are just like the ones Thinkerbell have in case I couldn't described better.

Yoshiaki means happiness that brings light   
Mahina means moon/goddess (theres others meaning too)  
Raijin means god of thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying so far! I promise things will get better, I know it's kinda boring right now but please keep reading!! And if you like please leave comments of what you think about the history!!


	4. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the late chapter, I've been really busy these days so It was hard for me to write anything! But here it is I hope you guys like it!! And Merry Christmas and a happy New year 🥳🥳

Ushijima Wakatoshi was a warrior, when the war ended he moved to the small village that was known as the village of Apollo, and for someone like him that place seemed fitting. His mother, Emiko didn’t believe in the Gods but his father Takashi did with all his heart, so he passed his beliefs to his only child. Takashi would take the kid to temples, to introduce him to the Gods Wakatoshi favorites Gods was Apollo and his sister Artemis, he thought they were cool and strong, he always liked that their weapon was bow and arrow, and he liked that they were opposites but seemed so well balanced his father explained that they never could be one without the other Apollo and Artemis were the representation of equilibrium, his father taught him that equilibrium was a important thing and Wakatoshi always treasured the things his father told him. 5 years passed and his father end up passing away, after Takashi´s death things were rough for him and his mother Wakatoshi was only 15 when he started working with his uncle in the farm to help his mom and put food on the table. When Ushijima turned 19 his mother got very sick and the only way to help her was to enter the royal army, he wasn’t a violent person even though he looked like he was, but for his mom he would do anything. Luckily Wakatoshi knew how to fight, how to use a sword because his father taught him, and thanks to years of working on a farm, he was strongly built and thanks to his father, very tall as well, he is an excellent warrior and he was feared in battles. After 5 years in the army, fighting a war and wining it Ushijima was released from the army, he decided to move so he could be closer to the God he worshiped and prayed with dedication for the past 9 years of his life. It wasn’t a big house, just big enough for him and his dog his mom lived to 2 streets way from his, since old habits don’t die Wakatoshi started a small vegetable garden and of course a sunflower bed.  
  
For some odd reason Ushijima was nervous to visit the temple and his mother loved to make fun of him, after his father death his mom started to have faith in the Gods her husband used to talk with adoration.  


“ If you father was still here, he would’ve dragged you already saying you´re a fool and that you´re embarrassing yourself in front of the God. Just go there and leave a offering you don’t need to pray or stay too long.” His mother said pouring a cup of tea to him, he sighed.  


“ What are you afraid of? Do you want me to go with you and hold your hand?” she said with a mocking tone making her son laugh a little.  


“ No mother, that’s not necessary. The thing is I don’t know why I´m nervous for.” Ushijima said after taking a sip of his tea, feeling the refreshing scent of mint and the warmth of the tea calming his nerves a little. Emiko smiled a little at her son.

“ Wakatoshi, you have so much of your father, you know that right? He would be so proud of you” She said while reaching for his hand, he held her hand with a firm grip and nodded.  


“ You don’t need to be nervous, your love is pure and sincere. Your father taught you everything he knew about the gods. Don’t be afraid.” Emiko smiled at him, just like she used to do when he was a little boy afraid of the dark, she was an amazing woman and the strongest person he knew. She wasn’t very tall, her face caried the marks of the years, but her eyes still had the same brightness that always had, her brown hair had strikes of grey hairs all over it, Emiko was a very beautiful woman, even in hers 57 years old. Wakatoshi knew that his mom missed his father very much, he was the love of her life and always would be, one time he asked if she would marry again and she had answered.  


“No Toshi, I won´t marry again. Your father was the only one for me and even thought he´s not with me anymore he always would be the only one who will have my entire life. In our family darling, we only love once in our lives and when we love it lasts forever.” She said with the eyes filled with tears, but something told Wakatoshi that they weren’t all sad tears. He wanted a love like his parents had. His mom placed a hand in his face and caressed his check with her thumb, love and fondness practically dripping from her eyes.  


“ You have your fathers eyes my boy, I can see his spirit in you Toshi. He is going to be very proud of you.”   


{}

  
After leaving his mother´s house Wakatoshi decided that it was time to pay a visit to the temple. He went to his house to get everything he needed, a plate with food and a few sunflowers, it didn’t take long to arrive at the temple he took a deep breath and entered the sacred place.  


Ushijima walked slowly through the garden, when he entered the temple a shiver ran down his body, he noticed that nobody was there and for some reason that calmed his nerves more, a little more confident he put the offerings down and got to his knees to pray for health for him and especially his mom, wisdom, and of course blessing from the God sun.  


{Mean while, in the backyard.}

“Tooru-san the tea was great!! Its so nice to talk to you and catch up!” the small fairy exclaimed loudly making the God laugh.  


“ Thank you Sho-chan, it´s really nice to have company for the tea. Now tell me more about this new fairy that arrived at your village.” Tooru asked being unable to hide his curiosity.  


“ OOHHH! His name is Yaku Morisuke, he is suuper nice AND he is smaller than me!! he always hits me when I say that around him. And he is a earth fairy!! Isn’t it nice??” Shoyo said excited and Tooru agreed with a nod and before he could speak the fairy jumped from the seat floating around and exclaimed.  


“ LOOk TOORU-SAN! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!” the little one said and then Apollo felt chills in his blood then a presence in the temple, the prayer ringing loudly in his ears make him feel a little dizzy.  


“ Apollo, God of the sun, the music, the arts, silver bow and arrow holder, today I pray for your blessing, I pray for my mother health and long life. I present myself as faithful as I have always been for the last 9 years of my life, worshiping you and respecting you as my father taught me. I came here to thank you as well for all the blessing in those years, the healing of my mom, my path in the army, thank you for guiding my sword in battle, thank you for keep me safe in the best way possible. I pray for a long life, so I can find someone I love, someone I trust, someone to be companion in my worship to you. I know you aren’t the God of love, but it brings me peace to let only you know my deepest desire, because only you are able to see what my heart yearns so hard. Praised the heavens, Apollo.”  


Tooru in all his life never felt a prayer so powerful in ways he couldn’t place, he needed to see who was the person praying, so he walked forward moving to the central room ignoring his friend calling him. Once he arrived the man was starting to stand up and when he got up completely, Toorufelt the air leave his lungs like he was punched, the man before him was tall, taller then himself, he had short hair in a dark shade of green, his skin tone was sun kissed, his shoulder were broad and firm, his body was muscular and well shaped, but what Apollo caught himself staring openly was the mans eyes. They reminded him of emeralds, they held firmness, determination and a kind of worship, his face features were sharp and angular, if Tooru knew any better he would’ve said that this man was son of Aphrodite. Then he realized that he was staring at a mortal, the specie he swore never approach but when he did realized that it was to late, the man was looking at him with curious eyes. Apollo thought about turning his backs at the taller male and run and pretend that never happened but the other one beat him to it.  


“ I´m sorry, I thought I was the only one here. Do you need help or anything?” the green haired man apologized curving in a respectful way and when he returned to the other position he asked tilting his head a little, Tooru was having a little problem to find his voice to answer but apparently he wouldn’t need to answer because Hinata appear out of nowhere smiling and talking, his wings were out of sight.  


“OH! Hello! My name is Hinata Shoyo and this is my friend Oikawa Tooru! We were just visiting the temple, we live in the village as well! Thanks for the offer though! Right Oikawa-san?” the ginger asked him, elbowing in his ribcages to awake him.  


“ Yes!” he agreed quickly, the other male nod and bowed again.  


“Ushijima Wakatoshi it´s nice to meet you, I recently moved here. Would you like me to accompany you to your houses? Its getting late, may not be safe to walk alone.” The man, now with a name, offered point towards the entry of the temple and indeed was getting late, the sun was setting.  


“ Oh it´s very nice of you Ushiwaka-chan but that won´t be necessary! We are going to stay a little longer, you can go!” Tooru answered finally composing himself, Wakatoshi made a confused expression.

  
“ That’s not my name.” he replayed quietly staring a little more than he should at the brunette, he was extremely beautiful, wavy light brown hair, tall and slim figure, soft feature but with a sharp gaze and a playful smile, oh and his eyes were something else, a rich brown color and he thought if he could take a closer look he would be able to see traces of gold in the iris, his eyes shined like the start of a starry night and Wakatoshi felt mesmerized by him. Ushijima noticed that he was openly staring at Oikawa and averted his gaze before the other realized. The smaller male looked like a child, bright orange hair , big and shine eyes, similar big smile. What Ushijima didn’t notice was that Oikawa had felt his eyes on him and tried very hard not blush, he cleared his throat before speaking again.

“Well it´s more interesting than Ushijima Wakatoshi, don’t you think?” Tooru asked playfully but before Wakatoshi could answered, Oikawa talked again.  


“Now, now, it´s getting late, you should get going. Bye bye Ushiwaka-chan” the God exclaimed turning on his heels and walking away not hearing the answer of the human.  


“I´ll see you around Ushijima-san! Have a goodnight!” Shoyo said enthusiastic, ‘this mortal looks kinda boring but at the same time a feel he is going to be showing up around a lot’ the fairy thought as he waved at the taller male.  


“Goodbye Hinata Shoyo, have a goodnight too.” Wakatoshi replied and left the temple feeling something different but he couldn´t pin point what exactly 

{Later that night}

Hinata had left a few minutes after the encounter with Ushijima and Tooru couldn’t stop thinking about the mortal so to distract himself he went take a shower, a long and calming shower. When he was inside the bathroom he heard steps entering his room, but he knew that it wasn’t anything bad, Tooru always knew when Keiji was around, so he decided to hurry up. Leaving his bathroom wearing clean and comfortable clothes he saw his twin sitting in his bed patting Yoshiaki that was resting in the bedside table, as soon Keiji heard the door open and lift his head to se his brother smiling at him so Keiji got up and walked up until to reached the taller and pulled Apollo to a hug 

“ It´s so good to see you again Kei-chan! How have you been?” Tooru asked still hugging the dark haired man, he didn’t want let go just yet. He felt a few pats in his back and a muffled laugh.  


“ It´s good to see you to To, I have been good and what about you? I heard father sent a warning letter to you that’s why you came down.” After that Tooru huffled and answered.  


“ it was not a warning! He asked why I wasn’t here for so long! How are telling you lies dear brother, tell me and I´ll send them to Tetsu-chan!” Apollo said letting his brother go and pulling him back to bed so they both were sitting facing each other, Artemis laughed.  


“Well this is going to be awkward, you can´t send him to himself. But he didn’t said lies, IT was a warning, but in father´s way of warning. Don’t worry. So any news?” Artemis said getting more comfortable in the bed, laying on the pillows leaned against the headboard. Apollo huffed again and laying down as well, he started talking about his day and he talked about his encounter with Wakatoshi but not only because it was his brother and he knew he could Keiji anything but also because he knew Hinata won´t keep his mouth shut so it´s better that Kei find out about the mortal through him and not some fairy gossip that travels faster then light it self; Artemis only listened what Apollo was saying waiting for him finish his monologue.  


“And then I practically ran away and left Hinata to handle the situation.” Tooru finished what he was saying but before Keiji could answer, the doors were brutally opened and Atenas walked through them, wearing a blue coat with dark jeans with a simple grey sweater and tennis.  


“Why I wasn’t informed that you guys were having a sleepover? Or that Tooru was in on earth? And before you asked, Hinata told me.” Sugawara asked, crossing his arms over the chest and snorting, his features shaping to form a pout on his lips.


End file.
